fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria To Go!
Papa's Pancakeria To Go! is the ninth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 6, 2018. The game was released on October 29, 2018.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11520 Announcement Hey Everyone! We are excited to announce that Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Will be coming soon to iPhone and Android phones!!! Release date soon! Previews * 09/06/18: Papa's Pancakeria To Go! is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11295 * 09/11/18: Sneak Peek: Start of the Day http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11339 * 09/20/18: Sneak Peek: Pirate Bash!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11389 * 09/27/18: Sneak Peek: Who is Liezel? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11404 *'10/02/18': Sneak Peek: Pets on the Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11414 *'10/09/18': Sneak Peek: Grill Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11451 *'10/16/18': Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11484 *'10/23/18': Sneak Peek: Drink Station and Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11520 *'10/29/18': OUT NOW! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11556 Stations *Order Station *Grill Station *Build Station *Drink Station Customers * Peggy (Tutorial) * Taylor (After Tutorial) * Cherissa (Random) * Nick (Random) * Tony (Random) * Mary (Random) * LePete (Time) * Kingsley (Time) * Perri (Time) * Alberto (Time) * Lisa (Time) * Matt (Time) * Rita (Time) * Clover (Time) * Moe (Time) * Rudy (Time) * Foodini (Time) * Ninjoy (Time) * Professor Fitz (Time) * Mousse (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Yui (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Iggy (Time) * Koilee (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Wylan B (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * (Time) * Janana (Day 2) * Vincent (Rank 2) * Big Pauly (Rank 3) * Brody (Rank 4) * Trishna (Rank 5) * Utah (Rank 6) * Hacky Zak (Rank 7) * Chuck (Rank 8) * Nevada (Rank 9) * Wally (Rank 10) * Boomer (Rank 11) * Marty (Rank 12) * Elle (Rank 13) * Shannon (Rank 14) * Roy (Rank 15) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 16) * Whippa (Rank 17) * Steven (Rank 18) * Allan (Rank 19) * Cameo (Rank 20) * Captain Cori (Rank 21) * Indigo (Rank 22) * Robby (Rank 23) * Gremmie (Rank 24) * Hugo (Rank 25) * Willow (Rank 26) * Whiff (Rank 27) * Sasha (Rank 28) * Akari (Rank 29) * Rico (Rank 30) * Sienna (Rank 31) * Timm (Rank 32) * Deano (Rank 33) * Ember (Rank 34) * Wendy (Rank 35) * Santa (Rank 36) * Olga (Rank 37) * Fernanda (Rank 38) * Chester (Rank 39) * Sue (Rank 40) * Xolo (Rank 41) * Bruna Romano (Rank 42) * Hope (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * Scarlett (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * Georgito (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * Tohru (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * Maggie (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Hank (Monday) * Emmlette (Tuesday) * Kahuna (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Johnny (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals * Liezel Holidays * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6) (Favored by Chuck, Hacky Zak, Kingsley, LePete, Nevada, Nick, Trishna, Utah, & Wally) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 11) (Favored by Alberto, Boomer, Elle, Lisa, Marty, Perri, Roy & Shannon) * BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow on Rank 16) (Favored by Allan, Big Pauly, Cameo Clover, Janana, Matt, Mayor Mallow, Rita, Steven, Taylor, & Whippa) * Pirate Bash (September) (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 21) (Favored by Captain Cori, Brody, Foodini, Gremmie, Hugo, Indigo, Moe, Robby & Rudy) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) (Favored by Akari, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Rico, Sasha, Tony, Vincent, Whiff & Willow) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31) (Favored by Bertha, Mousse, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, Yui, Timm, Deano, Ember & Wendy) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 36) (Favored by Cherissa, Fernanda, Koilee, Iggy, Olga, Ripley, Santa, Chester & Sue) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 41) (Favored by Xolo, Duke Gotcha, Bruna Romano, Hope, Wylan B) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46) (Favored by Mary, Scarlett) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 51) (Favored by Georgito) * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 56) (Favored by Peggy, Liezel, Tohru) * Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 61) (Favored by Maggie, Papa Louie) Mini-Games * Spin N' Sauce (Sunday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) * Fashion Flambé (Tuesday) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Wednesday) * Slider Escape (Thursday) * Mitch's Mess (Friday) * Maple Shot (Saturday) Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Brody) *Waffles (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Cameo) Grill Mixables *Chocolate Chip Mix (Unloked at Rank 3 with Big Pauly) *Blueberry Mix (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Wally) *Pecan Mix (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Sienna) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked on Day 2 with Janana) *Raspberries (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Roy) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Cameo) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Rico) *Cinnamon (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Wendy) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Vincent) *Honey (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Hugo) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Sue) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Trishna) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Trishna) *Cocoa (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Hugo) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of a topper, syrup or whipped cream, one shaker, and one drink. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first To Go! Gameria to have Cherry Blossom Festival as a holiday. Gallery Papa's Pancakeria To Go iphonex.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo01.jpg PPCKTG_blog_outside1.jpg Sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo02.jpg Blog_piratebash.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo03.jpg Liezel.jpg Liezel2.jpg blog_order01.jpg blog_order021.jpg blog_order03.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo05.jpg blog_grillv (Pancakeria_To_Go!).jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo06.jpg Blog_build_011.jpg Blog_build_02.jpg Blog_build_03.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo07.jpg togo_skyscraper_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_01a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_02a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_03a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_04a_pancakeriatogo.jpg webpage_icon_pancakeriatogo.jpg Blog_drink.jpg Blog_countdownstart.jpg Sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo08.jpg FB_IMG_1540421419448.jpg Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_4_Days!.png DqcSp0uWkAAdBoO.jpg_large.png Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_2_Days!.png Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_1_Day!.png Pirate Bash Clothes1.png Pirate Bash Clothes2.png 16ED4CDC-8216-45EE-A524-156AB8821DA0.jpeg 45013168_2019685091625430_6924058000701259776_n.jpg 45092011_2019685128292093_7990006198520774656_n.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go!